<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>put your head on my shoulder by whysterias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457967">put your head on my shoulder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias'>whysterias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misty [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.N. Angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allusions to Trauma, Character Study, Gen, Heavy Spoilers for Stage 4 Volume 40 so don't read if you haven't read that chapter!, Internal Conflict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whysterias/pseuds/whysterias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Risa has to come to terms with the truth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Mousy/Harada Risa, Harada Risa &amp; Hiwatari Satoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>misty [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She holds her breath.</p><p>Hidden behind the wall, Risa waits for Satoshi to leave. When his thunderous footsteps lighten to a pattering rainfall, she exhales before collapsing to the ground.</p><p>Her dress pools and crumples under her; the curled tendrils of hair float into her view. She focuses on her clenched fists, nestled amongst the folds of fabric, watching her knuckles whiten with each passing second.</p><p>Dark is Daisuke. Daisuke is Dark. Dark loves her. Daisuke loves Riku.</p><p>Satoshi is a member of the Hikari family. The Hikari family created artworks. They created Dark. Dark is an artwork.</p><p>Dark is not a real person.</p><p>Dark loves her.</p><p>Dark loves her…</p><p>…</p><p>She muses that Satoshi’s last name is fitting for him. He always seemed light to her: pale skin characteristic of a pampered princess, light-blue hair reminiscent of silk thread, icy eyes that shine like diamonds, form so lean that she joked a gentle breeze might just break him in two.</p><p>But then he walks into the classroom, bringing a cold front with him. They lock eyes, just briefly, before he averts his gaze and heads to his desk.</p><p>Her daydream shatters.</p><p>Satoshi is not fragile. He carries himself like the sharpened blade of a knife: his pale skin characteristic of the Norsemen leaving a trail of red on the pristine snow as they drag their kill back, light-blue hair reminiscent of metal strings that slice with ease, icy eyes that shine with an insatiable hunger, form so lean that he could effortlessly pounce on his prey.</p><p>Unafraid, she turns around in her seat to look at him. His head is down, focused on the phone in his lap. After he puts it away, he looks up and catches her staring at him. He doesn’t shy away this time.</p><p>Risa finds something strangely familiar about him. She blinks. The bell rings.</p><p>…</p><p>White Dark-san is Satoshi. Satoshi is White Dark-san. White Dark-san saved her.</p><p>Who exactly is White Dark-san? Why did he save her? Is White Dark-san an artwork like Dark?</p><p>Risa places the white feather back in its place, nestled between the pages of the book. She slams it shut before putting it back in its place on the shelf and falling onto her bed.</p><p>Here she is, putting the pieces together, continuously cutting her hands in the process, while Riku’s biggest worry is why Daisuke’s being so flaky. Perhaps, in due time, Riku will find out, but Risa vows that it won’t be from her carelessness.</p><p>She stares at her ceiling, listening to the muffled noises from outside, as she numbly waits for something, anything, to stop her brain from trying to sleuth out the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock. </em>
</p><p>Risa snaps up to see Dark at her porch. His long hair flows with the wind, fading from the lamplight into the night sky with each breeze. The smile on his face shines brighter than the moon, than the sun, than even the myriad of stars scattered across the universe, emitting a warmth rivaled only by a crackling fireplace on a winter evening.</p><p>Just the sight if him dispels all her worries. She propels herself into his arms, sinking into his embrace and taking in his scent.</p><p>“I’ve missed you,” he says.</p><p>She giggles. “I’ve missed you, too.”</p><p>Risa pulls back a little to see his face, and she can’t contain the giddiness threatening to escape. Her hands cup his face as she stares straight into his eyes. She has to smile a certain way to keep herself tearing up.</p><p>In that moment, she doesn’t care about the truth. She doesn’t care about what will happen in the future, about the broken relationships that will inevitably arise, the tensions that will occur because of the cruel overlaps of that reality.</p><p>This beautiful man loves her as much as she loves him. And that truth matters more to her than anything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The second chapter is an alternative ending/continuation of sorts, so go ahead and read it if you'd like!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The future is a cruel mistress.</p><p>Risa wakes up, sweating, in the hospital bed, with the memory of viscous crimson dripping from white feathers imprinted in her mind. The room is all too bright, blinding her momentarily until everything comes into focus: the sterile white walls, the rectangular piece of sky overlooking the hospital courtyard, Riku napping on the sofa bed, her parents nowhere to be found.</p><p>She looks out the window. A magpie flies by and lands on the barren branch of a nearby tree.</p><p>The feeling in her balled-up hands return, and she notes soft bristles against her palm. She unfurls them to see two feathers: one black and one white.</p><p>Haunted by the flickering of gold and azure, of mauve and crimson, she leaves her hospital room, careful not to disturb Riku. She blindly bumbles around the floor in search of someone. When she arrives, she gingerly opens the door.</p><p>Seated at his hospital bed, sterile white contrasted with the blue sky, she realizes his hair is the same hue as the heavens. Satoshi doesn’t turn around to greet her.</p><p>“…are they gone?’</p><p>Her voice comes out as a whisper, unwilling to pierce through the tranquility of the room.</p><p>“Yes. They are.”</p><p>His tone is light with relief. Risa tries to shut out his piercing screams ringing through her mind, but she’s unable to bridge the contrast in his voice. She slumps against the wall, trying to focus on his figure. He turns towards her with focused eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry…Harada…”</p><p>White Dark-san is Krad. Krad is the other half of Dark.</p><p>(Krad is terrifying).</p><p>Krad and Dark are gone.</p><p>Krad was Satoshi.</p><p>Dark was Daisuke.</p><p>Dark loved her.</p><p>Dark loved her…</p><p>Risa crumples to the ground.</p><p>She holds her breath.</p><p>And starts to cry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second chapter is an alternative ending/continuation of sorts, so go ahead and read it if you'd like!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>